Talk:Run, Ali, Run/@comment-79.115.94.247-20140713195840
I will post my last three theories about the whole PLL world, not only about "Who is A"... As I'm not going to watch these seasons anymore, not even the movie if there is one, I will try to rewrite PLL from season three ( something for me, to make sense for me not ). My three theories are: #1 - CeCe killed Bethany Young. The only person who Melissa Hastings would have called is CeCe, because Garrett was already in Ali's backyard and I don't know if Melissa was in such a good relation with him, and what is the point of calling Wilden? He's a policeman at that time, and Melissa wanted Alison dead because she stole Ian's attention, and he couldn't have killed someone ( Wilden ) because of his posture. So, she called CeCe because Melissa thought they were enemies and also that she hated Alison. The perfect plan: Melissa wanted Ali dead, but she didn't have the courage to do it, so she put someone else to do it. CeCe came and talked to Melissa about it ( Jason really saw them two talking there ), and Melissa convinced CeCe to kill Ali, even if they were secretly friends ( revealed in 5X01 ). At the time CeCe was searching Ali, she was at the Lost Wood Resort, and CeCe was walking or driving on the streets and found Bethany, as she recently escaped from Radley ( just like Ali found Mona ). CeCe got at the DiLaurentis's house with Bethany, they walked in the backyard, she found the shovel and almost hit Bethany, but Bethany sees and runs away in the woods ( just like Spencer imagined ), but CeCe follows her eventually and hits her. She drags Bethany in the DiLaurentis's backyard with the body dressed as Ali and calls Melissa. She cames there, but she didn't saw Bethany's face, so she lived two years thinking that she and CeCe killed Alison, but found out that Ali is in fact alive. We know that Bethany had the Ali bracelet and clothes, because CeCe had them ( she's a friend of Ali's and has her bracelet and put it on Bethany's body in the woods, where she hit her ), so she kind of "transformed" Bethany in Ali, wich didn't die because of the hit. #2 - Alison is the Black Widow. We know that Ali wasn't at the funeral, and she, besides CeCe, would have a reason to hide and stay costumed. Because if the whole town would have been at Wilden's funeral, what reasons would a person that everybody knows to stay hidden behind a veil? No reason. We know that BW is endgame, but we don't know if she is bad or not, that's just an assumption. But she is in fact bad. Alison likes Emily, she doesn't love her ( really now, Alison is crazy, she can't love because that is the way she is ), so she was the one with the X-Ray, just to see what she did to Emily, as she's the only one that likes, she also tried to kill Mona, because she tormented the girls ( that's not a good thing, because Mona tormented the girls, not Ali, so Ali wasn't in the spotlight ), and that's why Ali added the Mona doll in the doll house, and hit the other Liars by mistake I guess ( but she might have the intention to do it ). She also stole Tippy, because if "A" would want Tippy... For what? Ali is the only one that has something to won from Tippy's disapperence: the Liars wouldn't be able to find out who Board Shorts is exactly ( they needed a lot of time after Tippy was stolen . About the explosion: she knew about it, she planned it along with the "A" at the end of the episode. She waited for the perfect moment ( everyone gathered there, the liars and their loved ones etc... ) to announce her official return. Nice planned. No, she is not good at all. I also think that she is the one at the end of 5X03. ( she's a very good actress, because she was sad at one moment, and the other moment she was bitch again, as seen in 3X24 ) #3 - Alison is lying and lied about that night and about other things. About the Jenna thing in the hospital: first of all, we don't know what they talked about at the hospital. What we've seen is at the school for blinds. According to Alison, she went to see Jenna to threat her, because she thought she was sending the notes. This is very different to what Jenna told us ( and YES, Jenna told the truth ) and is also different to the logic of the action. If Jenna was blind, how could she sent the notes? And before Jenna was considered a threat, what reason would Jenna have to sent Ali those notes if Ali didn't told Jenna that she saw Jenna and Toby together? She also lied about the kissing rock thing, because she went there to see Ian and to kiss him, not to confront him about the videos ( she knew before that he wasn't A, because... what reason would have Ian to blackmail Ali? ). If Ezra and Ian are neither Beach Hottie, who is he? She Ali makes the point in every flashback in 4X24 that she didn't do anything with them, but the fact that we've seen their room ( Ali's and Ian's ) with the bed unmade and the camera pointing at it... And how it comes that Ali drives at 15? Yes, she can have a fake license, but how it comes that she knows exactly how to handle a car if she never went to an examn or a driving lesson? You can see how to drive, but you need special lessons. She left out the Byron thing! She said that she talket to him about some tapes ( I really can't see the connection between Byron and tapes, because they talked about MONEY ) but in fact she wanted money? For what?